Led Into Temptation
by Immundus Puella
Summary: Kuroko's a priest who dies in a fire but he's given a second chance when he gets brought back to life six years later on the condition that he can persuade Akashi, king of Sigi, to turn a new leaf. Will Kuroko be able to do it? Will he fail miserably and get sent back to the afterlife? Or will new feelings sprout between the two against fate's wishes. boy x boy Akakuro, slight OOC


**Warning: There will be slight mention of prostitution and dark Kuroko also there is implied sexual content but I chose to rate it as T just to be safe so please tell me if I'm wrong with my rating. **

Xxx

Fire ripped through the town of Alexis like a wildfire and nobody would be able to evacuate soon, the elders and children were already starting to feel weak from the heat and smoke. Kuroko stood in the middle of the town watching the villagers calmly, he was the leader of this town and even though the spell he was about to cast was going to kill him it would be worth it if it saved the villagers who have served him so loyally despite knowing his past.

Hurriedly he motioned for the town's people to gather around him. "I can create an opening in the flames but I'll need all of you to run as fast as you can, I'll only be able to keep control for a minute or two..." Kuroko announced loudly and despite their soot-covered faces Kuroko could see the determination burning in their eyes as they surrounded him, it burned brighter than the unnaturally red fire surrounding them now.

"Tetsuya-sama, what about you?" Kuroko turned his head to the little child tugging on his celestial robes. With a reassuring smile he responded, "Momoi, you're a smart girl, you out of all people should know that I need to stay still to make a spell this strong work..." Momoi began to protest but before she could she was picked up by the blunette.

"Don't be sad Momoi, I've been sick for a long time and was going to die soon anyway, at least this way I know my life ended protecting the ones I loved. I can die without regrets and for that I'm truly overjoyed. Goodbye." Momoi screamed and reached out for her mentor as she was pulled away by Kuroko's personal hand-maid. He gave them all one last smile before chanting the spell that would send him back to heaven.

The wall of fire suddenly split allowing them a free passage for escape, quickly they ran leaving their leader to die but not without putting their hands up in a silent prayer for Kuroko's well-being in the after life. Kuroko felt tears trail down his eyes, his conscious was as light as a feather. This was an ideal way to go.

Kuroko stared at his wrist, his veins had begun to glow a neon blue that continued to spread up his body. Seeing that everybody left he stopped the spell. All too soon the fire surrounded him and licked up his robes. Kuroko closed his eyes slowly, he would not make a sound. The blunette didn't want to cause the villagers any more pain than they were already suffering.

Meanwhile, a certain red-head watched as smoke filled the sky

"Sir it seems the city of Alexis has successfully burned down." Akashi smiled his sly snake grin, "Good, that city was nothing but a nuisance since the very beginning." Akashi waved the guard off, not only did he get to test a new explosive but he was also able to crush the city of Alexis. He killed two birds with one stone.

Suddenly Akashi felt an odd chill. He quickly turned around but nothing was there, he was never wrong so why... Akashi shook it off. He had more important things to do.

Xxx

Kuroko felt his eyes open slowly. "Where am I...?" His voice echoed throughout the darkness and into oblivion. Suddenly the darkness was replaced by blinding light, sitting on a marble throne was a girl his age with short brown hair wearing white robes. "Kuroko Tetsuya, it is time for you to recieve your judgement..."

Kuroko bowed and awaited for the next response that would determine his fate. "You will become an archangel...Is what I would've liked to have said but it seems you still have some obligations left on earth. It's too bad~ I was really excited to hear that you were coming!" Kuroko was confused.

"Obligations?" The girl nodded, "Yeah, the fire that spread through the town wasn't an accident or act of nature it was purposely set." Kuroko wasn't surprised but that still didn't answer his question. "The one who started the fire has fallen down the wrong path and it seems that you're the only one that can put him on the right path again. If you do it you can have another chance at life."

Kuroko just looked away and said, "I cannot force someone to do what they don't want to, maybe he wants to stay on that path." The girl nearly fainted at Kuroko's flawlessness. "Don't worry we know you'll succeed." Kuroko reached out for someone's-anyone's hand-as he began to disintegrate. He didn't want to leave, he had finally felt inner peace. It was too late, he could feel himself being pulled back into the materialistic world.

He was back in his village. No...this place was different. The style was the same but the houses seemed larger. "I-Impossible..." Kuroko turned to a pink-haired girl. It was Momoi but she looked much older now, she looked like she was seventeen instead of the eleven he died seeing her as. "Momoi...?" Momoi ran up and hugged him with a deadly grip.

"Y-you were dead. We saw the body so how?" Kuroko calmed his student. "Sh child, it seems that I still have work to do on this earth. The angels have told me it wasn't my time to die..." Momoi felt tears flow down her cheeks. "I knew it, I knew it. I knew the heavens did exist, I knew you wouldn't leave us."

Kuroko rubbed her back soothingly. He had been gone for six years? It felt like he was there for less than five minutes. There was a lot he needed to catch back up on

Xxx

That night the town celebrated and Kuroko received many gifts. New celestial robes, headdresses, jewelry, and even a new pipa which he accepted humbly. He stood from the table and instantly the room fell silent. "My children, I know I've been gone for quite a while but I must leave again. I have one last thing I must do before I can come back here to stay, I don't know how long it will take but I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Many cried at this, even some grown men. They knew they couldn't argue, he had done so much for them it was their turn to repay that debt. Kuroko sat back down allowing the festivities to go on as planned, he had already known who had set the fire. The king of Sigi, Akashi Seijuro.

They had never met but the king of Sigi was famous for his knowledge in explosives and artillery. Word was that he had created a new explosive that could set anything aflame. But...what was so bad about him going astray? Many people do nowadays so why was it so important if this one decided to walk along the wrong path?

Momoi ran out of the room while he pondered. She had been solemn all night, getting up Kuroko followed her outside. "Momoi what's wrong?" The pink-haired girl wiped a tear from her eye as she said, "You were like the parent I never had, all the children that you took in still feel that way too and I understand that we aren't the only ones that need you but-but-! You've just been gone for so long! I've become a soldier, Alex has married, Ogiwara has created his own school for the orphans that live here now. I-I just...!"

Kuroko smiled sadly before reaching into his robes to pull out a dagger. "So you've become a soldier huh? I always knew you would become one with that fighting spirit and strength of yours. You had always shown an interest in it so I had kept this as a gift for when you did." Momoi stared in awe at the object, it was beautiful.

It was made of silver with a light pink handle the color of cotton candy and a crystal hilt in the shape of a Sakura blossom. Momoi carefully put it in her while leather dagger sheath before wrapping her arms around him. Kuroko patted her on the back softly, "I made that when_ I_ was eleven so take good care of it, okay?" Momoi nodded her head quickly as she held back even more tears.

Xxx

The next morning Kuroko got up early and began to pack all the gifts and some food he received from last night, he could make it to the kingdom by nightfall but then again he didn't have a place to stay so being alone at night might not be the best idea...Oh well, he'd just have to improvise.

Kuroko walked to the border of the village but before he could leave he was showered with vanilla scented petals. He was confused until everyone came out from their hiding places to bid him farewell, Kuroko could feel his expression grow warm. He would finish this job in no time and come straight back to where his 'family' was waiting.

Kuroko kept his head high as he left the town and disappeared into the greenery of the forest where he had spent nearly his entire life navigating. Maybe he would take the shortcut to Sigi, whatever got him there faster so that he could get the job over and done with.

As he walked he played his new Pipa lazily, he didn't mind that he would be attacked by bandits he knew this forest like the back of his hand. Every tree, boulder, and lake was recorded in the back of his mind.

Besides, it was cloudy out and with his already weak presence he was probably already invisible to others, only the villagers from his town could notice him without too much trouble.

Kuroko sighed and began to concentrate on his music more carefully, he didn't even have a plan on how to get close to Akashi so how could he possibly change him for the better?

It was all very troublesome. Suddenly the whinny of a horse alerted him that someone was close, it sounded like it was coming right at him. Kuroko reached into the long bell-like sleeve of his robes and grasped his fan readily just in case it was an attacker and they did see him. Normally Kuroko was a pacifist but sometimes you just have to do what you have to.

A dark skinned male pulled on the reigns of his black stallion making the horse go up on its hind-legs. Aomine could feel the blunette boy before he actually saw him. The air felt tense and still with a killer instinct that made Aomine shiver, the boy became visible right as he took out a light blue fan with silver lining and a simple blue quartz rose indented into the handle delicately.

It was a just a fan but Aomine felt that if he had gotten any closer he would've been cut. "You almost got ran over! What are you doing on this trail!?" Kuroko stared at the male with a deadpanned expression, the teen seemed to be a soldier and judging by the crest on his armor he was one of Sigi's elite. "I'm trying to get into Sigi, I'm a priest from the west."

Half of it was true, he was a priest but he wasn't from the west. Kuroko assumed they wouldn't take to kindly to him if they knew where he actually came from. Aomine scrutinized the boy, he did have the robes and a rosary that hung loosely from his neck. He seemed pretty legit.

"Get on, I can give you a ride and if you're interested you can try out for a job opening at the castle. We're looking for new soldiers, you look pretty weak but maybe you'll get lucky. Although, you look pretty young too..." Kuroko felt his eye twitch, maybe attacking the soldier wasn't such a bad idea... Still Kuroko accepted the offer.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and for future reference I'm sixteen." Aomine apologized sheepishly but the kid really did look like a thirteen or fourteen year old, the boy was also exceedingly pretty. He had long eyelashes, pale skin, and hair that looked as if it was dusted with a piece of the sky. Aomine mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?!

Aomine cleared his head of these thoughts as he offered his hand to the boy but Kuroko ignored it and jumped on like an expert soldier, with ease and grace. "You ride horses often?" Kuroko smiled as if he was enjoying a private joke and nodded his head. Aomine cracked his reign as a signal for the horse to start riding again before the silence became awkward.

For once Aomine was lucky he had dark skin, it covered the blush rising in his cheeks at the feeling of Kuroko's delicate arms around his waist. If Aomine knew one thing about this mysterious boy it was that he was a complete pheromone bomb. It was oddly dangerous, Aomine could sense it in his bones.

Xxx

Kuroko could feel disgust rise in his throat as the castle came into view. No one needed that many rooms, it was probably more of a symbol of power than a home. It made Kuroko shiver, he used to be the leader of his village yet he settled for a simple cottage much smaller than most of the other homes, this... it was just too much.

Aomine stared curiously at the boy as he said, "I'll show you to the courtyard where we'll test your skill. If you can beat our newest recruit than you're in." Kuroko followed Aomine to a large space with weapons scattered everywhere and a blonde resting idly against the trunk of a tree. "You'll be fighting Kise Ryouta. No one has beaten him yet. That's why there's still an opening, he's the rookie of the team but he has already shown great promise."

Kuroko could already see the look of overwhelming pride in the blonde's eyes and if he already didn't feel sick enough he did now. "Aominecchi, you underestimate me too much! I'm sure a bunny could defeat this little boy~!" Aomine stepped back as he felt the air around Kuroko turn dark and icy. His eyes which were emotionless since the moment they met were now unnervingly calm and peaceful unlike the aura surrounding him. Kise met his gaze head-on with a look of pity and humor.

Aomine was reluctant but still started the challenge. Kuroko took out his fan while Kise picked up an ivory Katana from the ground. Kuroko dodge the first swing and twirled around Kise as if dancing, Kise in response stabbed his sword into the ground vaulting himself up to kick the cheeky blunette.

Kuroko gave a mocking smile as he ducked and swung his fan down. Kise tried to gasp but he was unable to breathe, Kuroko continued to swish his fan around the blonde until Kise could feel himself growing purple. Kise put his hands up as a sign of defeat. Kuroko closed his fan and after a moment or two Kise could breathe.

"T-Tetsuya's win!" Aomine couldn't believe the other had won and only in a few moments. Kuroko put his fan back in his sleeve and offered his hand to the blonde still gulping in air greedily. Kise took it and asked, "H-How did you do that...?" Kuroko explained that if one had enough practice they could change the way air flowed with nothing but a fan. Kuroko paused before asking, "Do I get the position by the way?" The sound of soft clapping brought their attention to the corner of the yard where Akashi Seijuro watched them with amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Well done-Tetsuya was it?-it seems that you're pretty capable, I just need to ask you a few questions before you can actually pass." Kuroko sighed but nodded all the same and followed the red-head through a maze of corridors until he stopped at a room.

The room was completely empty except for a table, a small lamp, and two chairs. It was obviously a room used for interrogation. Kuroko sat in the offered chair and began to fan himself off, it was very hot in the room for some reason, Akashi didn't seem to notice at all.

"I take it from your robes that you're a priest of some kind?" Kuroko nodded and Akashi noticed something he hadn't before when Kuroko gave a particularly hard swish of his fan. "If so why do you have a tattoo?"

Kuroko debated telling a lie but instead decided to tell the truth, "I wasn't born into a monastery or church, I was a very...insidious little boy before I converted. This tattoo was from a long time ago." Akashi accepted the answer and went on to the next question. "The yin and yang symbol...Do you have a dark side?" This was meant to make Kuroko nervous but he just looked at the red-head incredulously, "Of course, everyone does whether they know it or not."

Akashi changed the subject, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kuroko seemed to think about this for a moment before answering, "I had to survive in the forest for a few years as a child and I've always been physically weak so I needed a swift and easy way to fight off enemies."

"Do you have any other abilities or talents?" Kuroko nodded before saying, "I can speak the old tongue, I'm told I can turn invisible if I weaken my presence even more than it is now, and my main expertise deals with spells and the magical arts." Akashi was skeptical, "Magic?" Kuroko nodded and lifted his hand and immediately a small typhoon materialized in his hand. "I mostly do elemental magic."

Akashi was obviously delighted, "How truly interesting. You pass, you can be a Crimson elite." Kuroko bowed respectfully. Akashi opened the door for Kuroko and led the boy to his room.

Kuroko opened the door to his room but immediately regretted it, it was unnecessarily posh and large. "Um, Akashi-sama I don't mean to bother but do you have something smaller?" Akashi's eyes widened, this was one of the smallest rooms he owned, it was the size of his closet yet this boy wanted something smaller?

"Of course, follow me." Kuroko did just that until they were led to an empty room with white walls and a brown hardwood floor. It was perfect and he made sure to let it show on his face, "Thank you Akashi-sama, it's just right." Akashi felt slightly claustrophobic in the room, how could this tiny broom closet called a room be perfect?

"You can decorate it however you see fit, dinner starts at six but you have to make your own lunch and breakfast, and morning practice begins at seven while it ends at eight. If there is anything you need I'll be in my study, It's the door right next to your's." Kuroko nodded and Akashi left satisfied that he could gain a new pawn.

_Although_, thought Akashi, _Kuroko is really beautiful. _Akashi chuckled, he was seventeen and never once had a crush he didn't think he'd have one now of all times.

Meanwhile Kuroko began to speak in ancient phonetics, the words fell easily off of his tongue and soon earth and water had materialized in mid air. He stomped his foot into the hardwood floors creating a hole into the ground about two feet deep and four feet wide before filling it with water, his eyes were glowing white at this point as he summoned the elements and spirits to assist him.

Xxx

Kuroko very nearly fainted, it had taken him three hours of purely pushing his power to the limit to get his room as it was now but it was worth it. "Tetsu? It's time for dinner...W-What the hell happened?!" Kuroko looked up to see Aomine stepping back in horror. "I decorated my room." Kuroko's room looked like part of the forest not but three miles away.

The ceiling and walls were gone revealing the sky, the floor was grassy, in the corner was a tiny pond with two Koi, there was a small fruit tree with a blue bird chirping on one of it's branches, Kuroko was reclining on a chest below the tree, and there was even a gentle breeze for god's sake!

"Did you rip the walls and floors out?!" Kuroko's face remained deadpanned as he replied, "Of course not, the walls and ceiling just have an illusion spell put on them... The floors weren't so lucky though..." Aomine reached into that endless sky and sure enough he did feel the wall.

"Whoa~! Did you do this Kurokocchi?" Kuroko felt someone embrace him from behind. "Kise-kun?" Kuroko felt confused, was Kise treating him with respect? Kuroko removed himself from the embrace but nodded all the same.

The rumbling of the blunette's stomach alerted the two other Crimson soldiers the Kuroko was indeed hungry, Kuroko blushed slightly as he was led to the kitchen by the two overly enthusiastic teens. "Why are you still following us?" Aomine asked Kise as he grabbed for Kuroko but Kise just bit back, "Well why do you get him all to yourself?" The bickering went on like this until Kuroko weakened his presence and slipped away to find the kitchen himself.

"Huh~?" Kuroko looked up, it seems he had bumped into someone as he rounded a corner. "I apologize." Kuroko bowed and looked up. The teen he had bumped into had shoulder-length purple hair and was amazingly tall. "What's a little kid like you doing in this palace, ne~?" Kuroko straightened his robes as he said, "I'm the new member of Crimson and I'm looking for the kitchen if you you wouldn't mind directing me to-" Kuroko very nearly yelped as he was picked up bridal style by the other teen.

"I'll take you." Kuroko protested but the teen didn't seem to listen as he continued walking. Kuroko pouted, this was humiliating, he was supposed to be persuading Akashi to turn a new leaf but instead he was getting all acquainted with his target's personal soldiers. He was set down and he was pleasantly surprised to see the kitchen was an average everyday middle-class kitchen.

He studied the contents of the kitchen and decided to make a few simple Tarte Vanille Infiniment. The pastry burst with vanilla flavor making it Kuroko's favorite next to a milkshake of course.

After it was done he offered two to the teen he learned was named Murasakibara, he took it gratefully and studied it closely before taking a bite into it. The air around him crackled like lightning, "This is delicious..." His eyes were wide as he finished them off quickly.

Murasakibara savored every bite and when he was done he asked teasingly, "Ne, how would you like to be my wife~?" Kuroko chuckled, the teen was like a little boy. "Here, you can have mine since I'm already full." Murasakibara was quick to take the last half of the pastry.

They continued to talk, Kuroko didn't quite agree with his style of fighting but otherwise they got along perfectly. The creaking of the kitchen door alerted them that someone had entered. Akashi and a green-haired male now stood at the entrance, the green-haired male introduced himself as Midorima. "Kuroko-san, Akashi-sama has requested that you fill out this sheet on your background information as a safety precaution." Kuroko took the paper and pencil offered to him. He tapped his pencil up and down as he tried to remember everything.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, born January thirty-first, Aquarius, blood type A, parents; father deceased and mother institutionalized, fifty-seven kg, sixteen years old, birthplace; New Albion. My mother was institutionalized when I was six while my father died when I was three in a bar fight. Since then I have done a number of odd jobs including, in this order, baking, painting, street preforming, pipa playing, clothes making, 'escorting', and now a soldier. I moved here when I was twelve and lived on the outskirts of this kingdom in the forest. I've been arrested on three separate occasions for pick-pocketing, prostitution, and assault. Mother will be turning thirty-seven this year and will be released in three months time._

Kuroko handed the paper back to Midorima which was handed to Akashi. Akashi felt himself frown at quite a few things, _prostitution? institutionalized mother? father dead in a bar fight? _It was a mystery as to how Kuroko could still remain as religious as he was now with this kind of background. "Why was your mother institutionalized?" Kuroko's face became painfully distant as he looked away and answered, "I'm not sure..."

Akashi knew better and ordered Kuroko to tell him. Kuroko sighed and mumbled, "She doesn't think I'm her real child, she believes her real baby was stolen by demons and was replaced with me, the 'spawn of devils' as she so kindly put it. We had to hospitalize her because she continuously tried to..." Kuroko swallowed and continued, "kill me. Said she was doing the work of God, worst though was that she was able to manipulate our neighbors to believe that I was a demon too."

Everyone fell silent and Akashi daresay he almost felt guilty but the mood considerably lightened when Kuroko forced a small smile and asked, "If that's all I would like to know when I begin my first mission?" Akashi motioned for Kuroko to follow him and follow Kuroko did.

After several minutes of walking in silence they entered Kuroko's room. Akashi stared in awe, he had heard Kise and Aomine talking about it but this was beyond expectations. Kuroko sat against the tree and held out his hand, a tiny blue bird swooped down and gently landed on one of his slender fingers. Kuroko patted it affectionately before bringing his attention back to Akashi.

"What exactly am I to do Akashi-sama?" Akashi let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he answered, "I need you to complete a mission for me. I would like the boss of the Ryugamine clan on my side, persuade him any way you see fit except for violence. Whether it be money, food, clothes, or even women I don't care as long as you can make him swear his loyalty. It's also a way to test if_ your_ loyal or not." Kuroko wanted to protest but he knew he couldn't, it would make Akashi suspicious.

Even in a small village like Alexis everyone knew who Haizaki was, knew about his his and his gang's ruthlessness towards their victims. There was even rumor that they were men born in hellfire. Kuroko wasn't exactly excited to meet the subject of such talk but he knew that if he didn't want to do it he'd need a better reason than that to persuade Akashi not to let him go.

Xxx

The next few hours fell silently for Kuroko as he prepared to negotiate with the notorious Haizaki, leader of the most ruthless gang in Sigi. He put on one of his most luxurious robes and headpiece before setting out on one of the palace's white horse with resolve burning in his eyes. If Akashi wanted to test him then so be it, he'd show that pompous prince just how loyal he could be.

Kuroko rode for nearly twelve minutes before a large building came into view. Kuroko rode up to the gate where guards were waiting but oddly enough didn't stop him or even acknowledge him. Kuroko tied his horse to a stump as he entered the house where a man with grey hair and an arrogant leer awaited him.

"Oi, so they brought a _newbie_ this time?" Kuroko kept his expression emotionless as he nodded and said, "I use to be a priest but I got the job of a soldier just today...Akashi-sama has sent me to gain your promise of allegiance any way I see fit." Haizaki chuckled, although the kid's face was emotionless he could see the fire in those blue eyes.

"You're interesting kid, I'll tell you what, I'll pledge my allegiance on one condition..." Kuroko's eyes widened, the words were silenced by the sound of the leaves rustling outside in the wind yet Kuroko heard him clearly.

"What?" Kuroko was speechless, Haizaki was a notorious womanizer so why would he...? Haizaki chuckled coldly before saying teasingly, "I would prefer to do it with a chick but you're really not too bad, you're cute and I can see in your eyes that you've had some experience with sex in your past... Besides what's the problem? You'd do anything for your little 'Akashi-sama' wouldn't you?" Kuroko's face became conflicted-by his standards anyway-he had swore he would never whore himself out again once he converted.

But the stakes would be much higher if he didn't do this job and prove his loyalty. Haizaki awaited his answer and after a few moments Kuroko reluctantly nodded but only after kissing his silver rosary and asking God for forgiveness. Meanwhile Haizaki laughed hysterically, "Ah, you're really something you know that? Now, come closer and show me what I know you can do..." Kuroko took off his head piece and switched into 'dark mode'. Momoi had created the name for his dark side which only came out on rare occasions when he was really stressed out or was unable to handle all the burdens that continued to wear down on his thin shoulders.

Dark mode made him act different, more devious and bold. He first started using it when he worked at a brothel and couldn't deal with all the shame he felt having to sell his love and virtue for money to help his mother who couldn't even remember giving birth to him. He smiled at his companion darkly before slowly crawling up to him and placing his lips against Haizaki's teasingly.

It started out innocent enough at first until Kuroko nipped at Haizaki's bottom lip and forced his tongue in. They fought for dominance and it was obvious that Kuroko was winning but allowed the taller teen the right to his now obedient mouth after a few minutes anyway. Kuroko's smile widened as he roughly pushed Haizaki down so the gangster was lying on his back.

Haizaki had never been a fan of art, although, he was definitely becoming a fan of Kuroko but with each moment that passed it became increasingly hard to tell the two apart. Kuroko moved like silk, whimpered and moaned with the sounds of a goddess, and-what was most beautiful in Haizaki's opinion- was how Kuroko's blue eyes gleamed wantonly. The blunette's blue orbs became as succulent and dark as a freshly picked dew-covered plum. The gangster found himself mentally asking if Kuroko really used to be a priest. Kuroko chuckled as if he could hear Haizaki's thoughts.

"Even a high-priest such as myself likes to have some fun every once in a while. So how about it...? Are you willing to lead me into temptation?" The words were said with such a sultry tone Haizaki couldn't hold back the blood rushing to his face anymore. He pinned Kuroko down and slid the robes right off Kuroko's pale shoulders, his already thin patience had just snapped.

Kuroko seemed amused by this and sucked on Haizaki's pulse as he tried to gather himself again to no avail. "Don't make me regret this... Okay?" The words had been whispered huskily and ghosted along the shell of Haizaki's ear breaking the older teen's self-control altogether. Becoming an obedient dog of that wretched king was completely worth every second so far and they haven't even done anything more than foreplay.

It was now an understatement to say that he was excited for the night ahead. If he had known the boy had been this good he would have went out and searched for him sooner, would've made the blunette his and his alone. Kuroko seemed like the kind of lover you couldn't get enough of after one night in bed. He was like a forbidden fruit in a way, you want to taste him so bad but once you do you end up in ether pain or misery or even both but it didn't matter cause at least you had that one bite...

Xxx

The next morning Kuroko woke with a feeling of dread and shame pooling into his entire being. He woke up nude next to Haizaki in an intimate position and a sharp pain in his back. He never thought he'd have to feel that again yet here he was struggling to get up and get dressed without swaying or limping. He took one last glance at Haizaki before sliding open the building's door, hopping awkwardly onto his horse, and hurrying back to the castle to inform that Haizaki has pledged his allegiance and will obediently follow Akashi's orders.

Akashi smirked approvingly at his new pawn's victory and congratulated him a job well done. Akashi was curious as to how Kuroko had persuaded him when no one-not even himself-could and decided to ask. Kuroko froze and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he tried to think of a lie or anything even close to an excuse and that's when Akashi noticed something that filled him with disbelief and slight anger.

On the crook between Kuroko's neck and shoulder there was a love bite that was a almost a dark red and when Kuroko tried to back away from the king he limped. Akashi just couldn't believe it, was that why Kuroko had been gone the whole night? The blunette pulled up his robe to hide the mark and for once his expression was the picture of vulnerability.

An awkward silence befell the two and they didn't know how to break it. Akashi wanted to say something while Kuroko was just mortified that Akashi found out so quickly. The king could honestly say he felt guilty but saying sorry seemed so inadequate that it couldn't quite escape his lips. Kuroko deserved so much more than just an apology, Akashi could see the broken ego and the humiliation practically oozing from him.

It was completely irrational! Its not like he told Kuroko to go that far and besides why would he even go that far in the first place for a king he had just met a few hours before he did the deed with Haizaki? And then there was that anger that Akashi felt towards Kuroko for being so foolish as to trade something as important as his love for the word of that monster.

Akashi couldn't take the silence anymore, he took Kuroko's wrist and dragged him through the corridors until they stopped at a large door. Akashi slammed it open with his free hand and Kuroko gasped.

The door led outside and what was outside amazed him like nothing else could. It was the garden of his dreams with flowers and fruits of every kind, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Green, red, blue, pink, yellow, indigo, purple, and any other color or you could think of dusted the sky. Akashi watched Kuroko's face light up immediately.

"It's beautiful..." Kuroko wiped away a small tear, his smile was small but it lit up his entire face nonetheless and in that split moment Akashi felt his heart stop. He wanted to stand next to Kuroko, to wipe his tears, and to comfort him. He wanted to be the one that Kuroko trusted, the on to chase away all of Kuroko's sorrow. In the back of his mind however he could hear a dark voice laughing in amusement at him, it was telling Akashi that he only wanted to gain Kuroko's trust just to break it.

Akashi's mind became chaotic as he tried to be logical. '_Love at first sight doesn't exist right? Then why do I want to hold Kuroko so much?_ _**It's just because you feel a little bad, trust me you'll get over**_** it.**' It wasn't the first time that the dark voice invaded his mind but this time it seemed more vivid as if someone was actually whispering into his ear.

Kuroko turned around and looked at Akashi with a smile that could melt anyone's heart but his face fell the second he looked at Akashi. "D-Demon..." Akashi was confused, did he hear right? The red-headed king looked into a puddle a few inches from his left foot, he looked completely normal.

"Seijuro, lately have you been hearing voices or had that feeling that someone's watching you?" Akashi felt a cold chuckle escape his lips involuntarily. "Of course not Kuroko, why would you ask something like that?" Kuroko shivered, his eyes were sharp and were a glowing a clear blue. "I can see it, a demon burdens you..." Akashi could honestly say he was confused for once.

He couldn't control his own body and Kuroko was rambling about demons. Maybe hiring Kuroko wasn't the best idea after all. Akashi couldn't find himself able to regret the decision but still...Kuroko had barely even been here two days and this happens.

Well at least life was becoming a bit more interesting.

Xxx

Finally done~! This took me forever well anyways this is just the rough-draft, I'll edit later but for now this is it. Hope you guys enjoy I know the chapter was really long but now I'll only have to post two more chapters and the story will be done or maybe three, I'm not sure yet. That's about it, remember to review! (⌒▽⌒)/ Bye-bye for now.


End file.
